


Excuse me Mr Hawkeye?

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Underage Rape/Noncon (Mentioned), i swear it's not quite as dark as the tags make it sound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: “Did you used to be a killer?” She asked.He gulped and nodded slightly. “I uh… I did. But that doesn’t mean it was right.”“Oh.” The little girl said, “Does that mean you don’t kill people no more?”Clint nodded. “Not unless they’re really bad.”The girl then thrust a small box towards him. He blinked, surprised.“My daddy and uncle are bad. Really really bad.”





	Excuse me Mr Hawkeye?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt from Tumblr:  
> "You are an assassin. A little girl has come up to you, handed you all her pocket money and asked her to kill her abusive relative." 
> 
> As such there could be triggering content in this story. For more information see end notes.  
> *Please let me know if I need to add any more tags.*

 

Clint didn’t get recognised too often. He wasn’t exactly the most stand-out guy on the team after-all. So that meant he’d never really developed the same sense of… annoyance with people that came from being hounded everywhere you went, and he still talked to the Hawkeye fans that stopped him every now and then or asked for a picture.  

 

He was currently in Central Park, walking Lucky. Lately, Bucky had been coming with him, but he had a SHIELD mandated therapy session to get to. Man Clint did not miss those.

He was sitting under a tree, occasionally throwing sticks that Lucky would find and bring back to him. 

 

It was a pretty normal day, all things considered. No aliens or gods or robots had attacked or anything. He’d had 4 cups of coffee before he left, Natasha was on a mission, and Bucky was at therapy. Lucky had chased the first squirrel he’d seen until it had run up a tree and caused Lucky to crash right into said tree.

One-eyed dogs didn’t have the greatest depth perception.

 

But it was because it was such a normal day, Clint had not expected to be recognised until he heard a small voice from his left. 

 

“Excuse me, M-Mr. Hawkeye?” A young girl, no more than 8, said quietly. 

 

Clint turned to see her. She was wearing a dress and holding a teddy bear in one hand. The other was behind her back. 

 

“That would be me, what can I do for you, little lady?” Clint asked, instantly getting his game face on. He had been a performer before, and dealing with fans was eerily similar. 

 

The girl looked at her feet and the ground in front of Clint. 

 

“Did you used to be a killer?” She asked.

 

Clint’s game face dropped. He had not been expecting that. This girl was so young, how could she know that? Why would she know that?

 

He gulped and nodded slightly. “I uh… I did. But that doesn’t mean it was right.” 

 

“Oh.” The little girl said, “Does that mean you don’t kill people no more?” 

 

Clint nodded. “Not unless they’re really bad.” 

 

The girl then thrust a small box towards him. He blinked, surprised. 

 

“My daddy and uncle are bad. Really really bad.” She said, sounding almost hopeful, and squeezing her eyes shut. 

 

It dawned on Clint what this little girl meant. He took a deep breath as he gently pushed the box down until the girl dropped her arm to her side. 

 

“Please Mr Hawkeye. Jemma said people pay killers money. It’s all my pocket money.” She said, looking close to tears. 

 

“Hey hey, it’s okay, don’t cry,” Clint said quietly, waving Lucky over so he could give all his attention to the girl. “What’s your name sweetheart?” 

 

The girl sniffled, “Alexis.” 

 

“Well, Alexis, I’m Clint. You don’t have to go back to your daddy anymore. It’s alright.” He said softly, as Lucky came over and sat down beside them, looking worriedly at the girl. His dog was always pretty empathetic. “Can you tell me why he’s so bad?” 

 

She nodded and hugged her teddy bear. “He hits me. And Jemma, sometimes. And-And sometimes he comes into my room at nighttime and asks me to make him feel good. I don’t like it, Mr Hawkeye. I swear I don’t like it.” She said, really holding back tears now. 

 

Clint felt the urge to hug her and comfort her, but he didn’t want to scare her. He felt his blood boil as she told him what her dad did to her. 

 

Lucky moved over and nudged her hand gently, whining quietly. She pet him lightly, and he nuzzled her. 

 

Clint took a deep breath. “Alexis, this is Lucky. He’s my dog. I think he likes you.” 

 

Alexis looked at him, and then back at Lucky, a small smile coming through.

 

“Who’s Jemma? Does she know you’re here?” He asked.

 

“Jemma is my cousin. She lives with us. Like my uncle does. She brought me here. And then I saw you.” Alexis answered, petting Lucky more than looking at him, which was fine by Clint. 

 

Clint ran his hands through his hair. He wanted nothing more than to find these sons of bitches and make them pay for hurting this little girl, but he needed to make sure she, and her cousin, were safe first. Look at him being fucking responsible for once. 

 

“Where is she now? Is she looking for you?” 

 

Alexis shrugged and looked around. “There she is.” She said, pointing to a, shit, a teenager, before going back to playing with Lucky. 

 

“Did you tell her you were coming over here?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

Clint sighed. “Alright. Stay here with Lucky,” he said, getting to his feet. Said dog looked up at the movement and the sound of his name. “Lucky, stay.” 

 

He walked over to the teen and lightly tapped her shoulder, wincing when she flinched as though he’d shocked her. 

 

“Whoa whoa, sorry, it’s okay. I’m an Avenger.” He tried to reassure her, “Are you Jemma?” 

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Alexis came over to ask me something… pretty alarming.” 

 

Jemma’s eyes widened. “Alexis? Where is she?”

 

Clint pointed. “She’s just over there with my dog. She’s safe.” 

 

Jemma narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you want?” 

 

“I want to help.” 

 

She scoffed. 

 

“I’m serious. What Alexis was saying… God, I fucking hate-” He cut himself off, and took another deep breath. “My dad abused me too.” He said and reached up to tap his hearing aids lightly. “Took 70% of my hearing and gave me and my brother a boat-load of scars and daddy issues before wrapping himself around a tree.” 

 

She at least looked a little receptive to what he was saying now. 

 

“I’m not saying I get what you’re going through, but I can help,” He continued, “I want to help. That tiny girl just offered me all her pocket money to murder her father. For a little girl as sweet as her to be that desperate, the situation has to be pretty serious.” 

 

“We’re not going in the system,” Jemma said. “I won’t lose her.” 

 

Clint shook his head. “You won’t. Please let me help.” 

 

Jemma still looked uncertain, but she raised her head and nodded. 

 

Clint waved her over to where Alexis was now giving Lucky tummy rubs. 

 

“Alexis! What have I said about wandering off.” Jemma called when they were in hearing range. 

 

Alexis looked up then down. “Sorry, Jemma” 

 

Jemma scooped her into a hug as they got there. 

 

Clint could tell they cared a lot for each other. It vaguely reminded him of him and his brother, before they joined the circus. 

 

He mentally flicked through his options. 

 

He was going to kill these fuckers, no doubt about it, but he had to take care of these girls.

 

Clint knew Jemma wouldn’t let them be put in the system, and honestly, Clint didn’t blame her. Couldn’t really, he’d literally run away from the system to be in the circus. 

 

There was only one option really. 

 

*

 

Clint ushered the girls through the Avengers entrance to the tower, sneaking them past security and into the elevator. 

 

“Afternoon Agent Barton.” JARVIS greeted as soon as he pushed the button for his floor. 

 

Dammit. He knew he’d forgotten about something. 

 

“Jarvis. Hey buddy. Listen, Tony doesn’t need to hear about this right? I mean, he’s a busy guy, lots of… projects and stuff… forms to sign. Wouldn’t want to bother him. I’ve got this completely under control.” 

 

“I’m sure you have Agent Barton,” JARVIS said, in a tone that meant he was 100% lying and he’d be telling Tony as soon as the genius returned. “Though I should let you know that Sergeant Barnes in waiting on your floor.” 

 

Clint’s eyes widened. Fuck. This was not going to plan at all. 

He glanced at the numbers on the elevator, then at Lucky and the girls and knew there was no way he could get this past Bucky. 

 

Hopefully, he’d understand. 

 

The doors opened at his apartment, and Alexis looked around curiously. He could tell Jemma was also curious but she didn’t show it. 

 

“You really live here?” Alexis asked, bounding to the window with Lucky in tow, “Wooww.” 

 

Clint smiled a little, then dropped it completely as he turned to find Bucky staring at him from the kitchenette. 

 

“Heyyy Bucky. How was therapy?” He asked casually like he hadn’t just brought 2 strange kids into his apartment. 

 

Bucky scowled at him and Clint winced. “Sorry?” He tried. 

 

Bucky pointed to the kitchen behind himself, “Explain, now.” 

 

Clint whined and sighed. “Jemma, make sure Alexis doesn’t doesn’t touch any of the arrows. They don’t look that sharp but they are.” He said, before following Bucky to the kitchen.

 

Bucky just stared at him when they were both in the tiny kitchen of his apartment. 

 

“She offered me her pocket money to kill her dad Bucky,” Clint said quietly. 

 

Bucky started, clearly not expecting that. “What? The older one?” 

 

Clint shook his head. “The little one. She’s so young…” He looked at him, “She said he fucking touches her..” He added through gritted teeth.

 

Bucky’s face quickly transformed into one of anger that Clint knew matched his own. 

 

“You’re going to kill him right?” 

 

“That’s the plan,” he said, shrugging. 

 

“What about them?” 

 

“I don’t know. I’m not letting them go back there. And they’ll be separated in the system.”

 

Bucky nodded, looking like he knew something Clint didn’t.

 

“I’m coming with you.” He said before Clint had the chance to ask him about it. 

 

“What?” 

 

“To kill him.” 

 

Clint knew there was a reason he liked him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this to see whether it would be worth me trying to write more. It hasn't been beta'd. I could see this potentially turning into a story about Jemma and Alexis being taken care of by Clint and Bucky as Clint & Bucky's relationship develops, and Jemma turns into a total badass from hanging around Aunt Natasha too much. That would be multiple chapters which is terrifying to me atm, but I'm willing to try if anyone is interested. 
> 
> Potential triggers: It isn't mentioned very much, but Alexis, an 8-year-old, implies her father and uncle have sexually assaulted her and her teenage cousin Jemma. She also mentions he's hit her.  
> Clint also briefly talks about his father abusing him and his brother.


End file.
